


a love like this

by icemakestars



Series: P-R-I-D-E    x   2-0-1-9 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Pegging, Sometimes Friends Peg Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Laxus and Mirajane are both gay, and are there to support one another. No matter what.//Tagging Fraxus and Erzajane to make it clear that this is not a m/f romantic story. They are in love with other people but sometimes friends peg friends let them live.





	a love like this

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've written this I can let go of all of my Miraxus rage and move on to a better, gayer place yeehaw

When Mirajane pushes Laxus down on the bed, her fingernails scraping the divots of his chest, he realises then that she was beautiful. He had heard it around the guild since the day that she had joined, but Laxus had never really noticed himself. For years he had assumed that he was simply not interested in her type of women, but recently he had accepted something more; that it was not Mirajane who was of no interest to him, but women in general.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Laxus-chan?” She purrs, white hair framing her face. It should have been angelic, but the glint in her eye was anything but, and when she licks her lips slowly, gaze fixated on him, Laxus rolls his head away from her, jaw clenched.

“No thank you. And don’t fucking call me that.” He groans, hands covering his face as she laughs.

This was a bad idea, possibly the worst one Laxus had ever had. He was about ready to call it a day and go home when Mirajane slides from his lap and begins to rustle something from across the room. With one eye still close, Laxus allows himself a peak at the woman. She turns to grin at him, triumphant, with a two-way strap on held gracelessly between her slender fingers. 

“Ta-da!” Mirajane chirps, strutting back over to him. Her bra is red, her pants black; both offset her hair nicely, but Laxus only appreciates it on an aesthetic level. The silicon cock she presents him with has more effect on him than her soft curves and round face does. And she knows it too, waggles the toy in front of his face, mocking him. 

“I lost my virginity to you… Now it’s time to repay the favour.” When Mirajane grins this time, Laxus thinks that she is not beautiful, but terrifying, and wishes that more people saw this side of her; maybe then she would get the respect within the guild that she so rightly deserves. 

She goes to unstrap her bra, straddling his waist and laying him flat on the bed, but Laxus grabs her wrist, cheeks tinted pink.

“Is there anyway you can be more… masculine?” It was a quiet and sincere request, but still Mirajane rolls her eyes, pushes the toy into his chest,

“You don’t exactly embody femininity yourself, Laxus.” She quips, but then magic exudes from her body, and she takes on a new image. This demon form was not one she uses often. He can only remember seeing it a handful of times. It is red and black, like the lingerie she wore before, with scales over her legs and face, and horns protruding from her now wild hair. Her hands are larger, voice huskier, in this form. Although Laxus is grateful for the change, and that she thought about his needs, he still can not help but ask,

“Mira… if you can transform any part of your body, why do you even need toys like that?” 

She tilts her head, thumbing one end of the toy,

“This is a two-way dildo, I could never produce one of these on myself.” 

It makes sense to him then, and he is glad that she can derive pleasure from this situation, no matter how unideal it may be. He likes her lithe limbs in this form, and the way that they wrap around him, muscles pressing firmly against his body. It reminds him of the men he has been watching from afar; of the men he wants but can never have. 

“Did you prep yourself?” She asks, adjusting the straps for her demonic body. When he nods, she trails a claw along the scar on his face.

“Good boy.” Mirajane’s breath fans across his neck, and he shudders, his half-erect cock now twitching with interest. 

With strength Laxus forgot that she possesses, Mirajane flips him over so that his stomach is pressing against the mattress below, and he is left breathless, ass sticking in the air without him realising how lewd an action that is; how open and vulnerable and  _ honest _ . Something which he can only be with Mirajane. 

This position is better for them, less intimate in the sense that they do not have to think of the who and the why, but can focus on the pleasure instead. He hears her clip the toy in place and his heart races; her hands steady his hips and he feels like his lungs are full of sand, like breathing will never be enough for him. Not anymore. 

She lines the tip of the cock up with his ass, her larger hands kneading one of his cheeks as she pushes inside of him slowly, bent over his back so that she can hear every noise he makes, testing to see what was too much, or not enough.

“Good?” Her forked tongue flicks the shell of his ear, and Laxus grips the sheets below him, full and warm and needy. 

“Good.” He pants, and her lips press against the sweat-slick hair on his forehead. It was a tender action, and before he can question it Mirajane draws back her hips and snaps them forward again, until the hilt of the toy is nestled against his flesh. 

“Do you want me to move?” She asks softly, and then Laxus’ brain focuses on her body against his, and how her muscles are convulsing with the effort to hold back. He smiles then, face buried in the sheets, and he nods rapidly, not trusting his voice enough to speak. 

Mirajane hooks her hand around his neck, lifting his head up and grazing her teeth along his neck. 

“You have to speak clearly, or else I won’t know what you want.” 

His eyes snap open, electricity dancing on his skin, and still Mirajane laughs, takes one of his nipples between thumb and forefinger and tugs. Laxus grunts at that, rolls his hips to gain some friction on his now fully hard cock, and she hums loudly behind him. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

The pace she sets is manic, her magic gifting her speed and stamina most humans can only dream of. Laxus just holds on to the bed below, panting and groaning as the toy rubs his prostate perfectly. She is moaning too, almost too loudly for him to bare; but they were deep and primal and did things to his body which Laxus would be ashamed to admit. Not seeing her face helps, as he can immerse himself in the fantasy that it is not Mirajane thrusting into him, but the man he loves. The man he does not dare to mention. 

Mirajane hikes up one of his legs, supporting his weight and thrusting deeper, her other hand snaking around to firmly grip his leaking member. Laxus is close, with the stimulation becoming almost painfully delicious to him, and when Mirajane bucks into him hard; wild, he cums, arching his back and moaning gruffly. 

He collapses underneath her, and Mirajane continues to thrust shallowly until she finishes as well, arms wrapped around his waist, body convulsing as wave after wave of pleasure attack her. After a moment, she pulls out, and Laxus winces at the empty feeling in his gut. Magic surrounds them, and then it is the ordinary Mirajane laying by his side, tousled and tired and smiling at him in a way that only she does; knowingly, but still kind. 

The silence which follows is thick, but not unpleasant, and Laxus thinks that he can get used to it. Until Mirajane spoils the moment.

“So… you and Freed?” She teases, and he bolts upright, staring at her with wide, cool eyes. That was his biggest secret, the one which whispers only in the deepest caverns of his heart. Laxus was sure that he had never spoken a word about it, had barely accepted the fact himself. 

“What about us?” His jaw was taunt, body rigid, and she pokes him in his stomach, biting her lip in an obvious attempt to fight a smile.

“You love him.” 

He swats her hand away, but she grabs onto it, cradling it close to her chest.

“I won’t tell anyone, Laxus. Please trust me.” 

Mirajane’s face was sweet and earnest, and with a sigh he flops back onto the bed.

“Whatever.” He murmurs, almost flushes again when she sighs happily, still holding is hand. “What about you and Erza?” He asks, and Mirajane only stiffens for a moment.

“My devotion to Erza is well known within the guild; I see no point in hiding it.” She quips smoothly, and Laxus laughs them, cannot help himself; they are both so messed up, and this situation is beyond absurd. And yet he is happy, and Mirajane seems to be so as well. 

“Well known to everyone… except the great Titania herself?” 

Mirajane groans then, rubbing her hand across her face and rolling on her side. Laxus mirrors her movement so that they are facing one another; Mirajane is pouting, and he has not yet lost his grin. 

“I will tell her, when the time is right.” She whispers, and he believes her. Mirajane loves Erza too much not to tell her. 

He nods his agreement,

“And I’ll tell Freed as well.” 

They gaze at each other with serious determination, and then splutter with laughter. Once again, Laxus thinks that Mirajane is beautiful, but not just physically. He presses a kiss to her forehead, and she bats him away. It’s playful, without a hint of attraction, but it’s warm and soft and it’s  _ theirs _ . This bed, these arms, were not their home, but they were a starting point, a stepping stone on the journey of discovering who they were, and even in the silence when they were both drifting off to sleep, Laxus can feel Mirajane’s smile pressing against the crook of his neck, and for now - for that moment - it was enough for him.

He settles into her warmth and drifts off to sleep. 


End file.
